


Missing Shirt

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sniper/Scout [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smoking Sniper, fluff isn't my forte sry, implied previous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: Sniper's trying to get ready for work, but his shirt has gone missing. Where the hell could it have gone?





	Missing Shirt

Snipes was annoyed. Really annoyed. He’d been awake for half an hour and was trying to get dressed for the mission today, but his shirt had gone missing. It wasn’t where he had left it, hung over the back of his couch and it didn’t seem to be anywhere. He had pulled cushions out, pulled all the covers off his bed, gone through his small wardrobe, and even checked in the fridge.  
  
But it wasn’t anywhere to be found.  
  
Scowling, he got the shirt that was now too small for him and chucked it on, hoping his over vest covered how small it was on him before finally making his way to the base. Annoyance was still hanging over him. There was no explanation for the shirt going missing.  
  
He had put it there when he and Scout had got back to his trailer, attacking each other’s mouths and finally collapsing on the couch. With their energy, it was understandable if the shirt had fallen in between the cushions, but he’d checked there. There was no way it could have fallen down the back of the couch, nor could it have been under it.  
  
He couldn’t think of a damn place the red shirt could have gone to and paused outside to light a cigarette. Sniper was hoping it would calm the annoyance coursing through his veins, but it just seemed to make him more irritated. He thought over everything that had happened between his boyfriend and him last night, but as far as he knew, they hadn’t gone near the couch after the first round, retiring to his bed for the comfort of the mattress.  
  
As if thinking and speaking of the devil, there was the sound of quick, light foot fall and a small gust of air as someone rushed by him. Sniper didn’t even look up as his lips were attacked, his arm immediately wrapping around Scout, the other holding his cigarette as far away from Scout as possible.  
  
“Hey, lover boy.”  
  
“Shuddup, mate.”  
  
There was a soft chortle, and they shared a small, soft kiss before they separated a little.  
  
It was then that Sniper noticed it.  
  
“Are you wearing my damn shirt?”  
  
Scout blushed and pulled on the hem of the long sniper shirt that went down to his thighs. The buttons were all done up, but a portion of Scout’s chest was still on show. The sleeves went down past his elbows and his face was almost as red as the shirt.  
  
“I grabbed the wrong one this morning-”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“I thought it would be cute.”  
  
Sniper huffed. “I was looking for that fer half an hour, kid. Pissed me off.”  
  
Scout looked at the ground, kicking at it a little. Small puffs of red dust collected in the air and slowly settled back down.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be.” Sniper’s lips curled up into a smile and he held Scout closer to him, chucking his cigarette away. “It looks perfect on you.”  
  
Scout blushed again and reached up, resting his hands on the back of Sniper’s neck as they kissed softly. They stayed that way for a few moments before Sniper pulled back to lean their foreheads together. They smiled at each other, and Sniper could have sworn he saw happiness radiating from the younger man’s eyes before someone inside called for them.  
  
“Time to go!”  
  
They sighed at the same time and pressed one more kiss to each others lips before they broke apart, holding hands as they headed inside, squeezing each others hands.  
  
There were a few looks at Scout but they didn’t care. Sniper saw the glare he was getting from Spy and made eye contact, allowing an ever so brief smirk on his lips.  
  
Scout broke contact, running to the teleporter, tapping his foot on the metal impatiently. As it kicked up, Sniper smiled. They made eye contact and Sniper could feel something swelling in his stomach, almost like butterflies, but a much more pleasant feeling.  
  
Scout disappeared and Sniper was the next one on the teleporter. Mentally, he made a note to keep an eye on the small Scout before he was teleported into war.


End file.
